Mon rêve
by Yellow-Sama
Summary: OS  Tout le monde… Nous aussi on a le droit d'être libre bordel ! Nous aussi on peut penser, on peut aimer, on peut pleurer ! Et nous aussi on va se battre. Vous savez quoi ? Nous aussi on vivra.


**Mon rêve**

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **« Tout le monde… Nous aussi on a le droit d'être libre bordel ! Nous aussi on peut penser, on peut aimer, on peut pleurer ! Et nous aussi on va se battre. Vous savez quoi ? Nous aussi on vivra. »**

L'amiral en chef Sengoku s'arrêta de marcher. Il était arrivé devant l'immense chemin qui menait à l'ultime place, la grande place. Le sol était recouvert d'un béton impeccable, pas une poussière. Combien d'esclave avait il fallut pour arriver à un tel résultat ? Ou peut être avaient ils engagés des pros du nettoyage ? Oui c'était sûrement ça car si ça avait été des esclaves, il y aurait forcément eu des traces de sang.

Il contempla un moment la haie humaine d'honneur. Le chemin faisait à peut près 200 mètres. Puis il y avait les escaliers où trônaient quatre sièges d'or. Un pour lui et un pour chacun de ces amiraux. Les vices amiraux étaient assis en bas de l'escalier, aussi sur des sièges d'or.

La haie d'honneur faisait tous le long du chemin, elle était faîtes de soldats de la marine. Droit comme des i. La tête baissée et en position de salut militaire. Sengoku se mit à marcher après avoir fait un signe de tête à ces trois subordonnés dans son dos. Leurs mouvements devaient être synchrones.

Kizaru sortit les mains de ces poches et soupira. Akainu fit aussi tomber ces bras le long de son corps. Aokiji sortit sa main droit de sa poche et lâcha un « Alalala » en mettant son second bras contre son torse. Sengoku pu alors diriger la marche.

 _«_ _L'avènement_ _de la nouvelle génération »_. Généralement, dans tous les royaume, dès que le prince ou la princesse atteint un certain âge, ce dernier doit faire un discours au peuple. C'est aussi ce qu'il se passe avec les dragons célestes. Chacune des dix neufs familles possèdent une « branche principal » et c'est l'héritier de cette branche principal qui fait un discours lors de cette cérémonie retranscrit dans le monde entier et où toute la marine se doit d'écouter.

Les presque vingt héritiers passent un à un et parlent de leurs projets pour l'avenir.

Sengoku retenu un sourire sarcastique. C'était la troisième cérémonie à laquelle il allait assister. La première fois il était un soldat dans la haie d'honneur. La deuxième un vice amiral. Et maintenant amiral en chef. Lors des deux cérémonies les seuls discours qu'il avait entendu était des discours de haine, les enfants se dépêchaient de rejoindre leurs sièges pour ne pas marcher sur le même sol que des humains.

Aucun n'avaient jamais parlé d'avenir. Et même si ces vingts héritiers étaient les dirigeants de la ville à l'intérieur de Mariejoie, le fait est qu'en réalité il ne dirige pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient une quelconque misère, crise ou pauvreté à combattre. Sengoku trouvait cette cérémonie complètement débile et sans importance. Akainu, Kizaru et Aokiji pensaient la même chose. Il en était de même pour tous les vices amiraux. Tous les marines mêmes.

Mais évidemment aucun ne l'a jamais exprimé et ne l'exprimera jamais.

Arrivé à la fin du chemin Sengoku commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier. Juste à côté il y avait un ascenseur pour les dragons célestes qui une fois leurs discours terminés s'asseyait encore un étage au dessus des amiraux sur d'immenses sièges en diamants.

Il s'assit sur le deuxième siège en partant de la droite. Kizaru prit place à ces côtés, laissant ainsi les deux extrémités pour Akainu à l'extrême droit et Aokiji à l'extrême gauche.

\- Kuzan enlève ton cache-œil.

Le faisan bleu obéit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il se redressa sur son siège et prit une grande bouffée d'air, il allait devoir faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas s'endormir.

\- Kizaru tient toi droit.

Le singe jaune qui utilisait sa main pour retenir sa tête fit une grimace et se redressa sans plus de contestation. Il croisa ces deux bras sur son torse et du se faire violence pour ne pas croiser ces jambes.

\- Akainu enlève ta casquette.

Le chien rouge lâcha un faible mais audible « tss » avant d'obéir à son supérieur. Il redressa aussi sa tête, hors de question de baisser les yeux devant des gamins pré-pubères.

Sengoku empoigna la liste des ordres de passages. Il ignora complètement les noms et les prénoms, il se concentra uniquement sur les âges. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que le plus âgé de la « nouvelle génération » n'avait que dix ans. La plus jeune seulement cinq. Il grinça des dents, attirants ainsi l'attention des agents du gouvernement mondial autour de lui :

\- Nous pouvons vous aidez mon amiral en chef Sengoku ?

\- Ils sont bien plus jeune que les années précédentes ! N'est ce pas beaucoup trop tôt pour leur faire parler d'avenir ?

\- Les dirigeants veulent les responsabiliser le plus tôt possible, expliqua robotiquement l'agent habillé de noir

Sengoku ne chercha pas plus loin. Il allait entendre des enfants crier leurs haines aux humains. Il ferma les yeux en retenant une larme.

\- Quelle tristesse, chuchota-t-il assez bas pour n'être entendu que par ces amiraux.

Mais Sengoku ignorait que quelque chose de bien plus profond se cachait derrière cette volonté de les « responsabiliser ». Sengoku ignorait que cette génération n'était pas la même que la précédent, pas la même que celle d'avant non plus. Sengoku ignorait que cette nouvelle génération était à proprement dit totalement révolutionnaire. Il ignorait que cet esprit avait effrayé leurs parents et qu'ils avaient décidé d'avancer la cérémonie pour leur montrer que le monde était à leurs pieds.

Ces derniers espéraient faire vivre en eux une volonté de conquête, un sentiment de puissance et surtout d'insatisfaction. Ils voulaient dessiner ces si petits enfants à leurs images. Mais c'était trop tard car ces petits humains, jamais plus personne n'arrivera à les déshumaniser. C'était déjà arrivé.

\- Plus jamais, chuchota un petit garçon dont la souffrance se lisait sur son visage.

Dans le reste du monde chacun avait été forcé par les marines d'aller écouter les discours. C'était comme ça à peu près tous les vingts ans. Ils devaient écoutés des gosses leurs dires qu'ils n'étaient que de la merde et encore si c'était leurs merdes à eux ils devraient être content.

Dans les terres blanches de Baltigo, le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire avait insisté pour avoir accès à la cérémonie de façon visuelle. Ça avait coûté cher, mais le fait est que lui et ces soldat regardaient la cérémonie.

\- J'ai voulu regarder mais je ne vous oblige pas à le faire, rappela Dragon

\- Vu le pris qu'à coûté l'escargocaméra autant le rentabiliser au maximum, expliqua Koala

\- Moi je veux comprendre pourquoi tu veux tant regarder ça, dit Kuma

Dragon se sentit suer. Il avait un pressentiment étrange concernant cette cérémonie. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser sans savoir pourquoi. Il devait la regarder, absolument. L'image apparut d'un coup, ça allait commencer.

Sengoku releva les yeux pour voir le premier parler, c'était un garçon. Le plus âgé. Celui de dix ans.

\- Écoutez Chrysos de la famille Don Siopi, ordonna une voix dans les hauts parleurs

L'enfant sentit plusieurs caresse dans le dos et plusieurs encouragement de la part de ces amis. Ils étaient tous dans une sorte de tunnel. Il était le premier. Il remercia ces amis d'un sourire collectif et sortit du tunnel en prenant les escaliers, ignorant ainsi les gardes qui lui avaient ouverte la porte de l'ascenseur. Arrivé devant le grand chemin, il se mit en marche. Sans un mot.

Il était habillé de façon banal, un short noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche à manche longue pas totalement fermé. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se brosser les cheveux. Ces mèches noirs formés un gros nid d'oiseaux. En bref il était un garçon normal. Ce qui n'allait pas plaire ni à son père ni à sa famille et à aucun dragon céleste. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il leva la tête et vit qu'il était déjà bientôt arrivé au bout du chemin, il pouvait déjà apercevoir les vices amiraux. Il empoigne fermement son escargomicro et commença :

\- Je suis désolé.

Il avait les yeux baissés alors il ne pouvait pas voir les réactions même si il se doutait bien qu'il ne verrait que de la surprise dans le millier de paire de yeux qui l'entourent. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de tout dire d'une seule traite.

\- Désolé pour vous qui êtes obligé de nous écouter. Désolé pour les huit derniers siècles. Et désolé de ne pas être doué en discours. Je vous laisse avec mes autres amis, même si eux aussi ne sont pas réellement mieux que moi.

Il sourit et comprit qu'il était arrivé au bout du chemin. Il fit alors ce qu'il avait convenu avec ces amis qu'ils feraient tous une fois arrivé au bout de ces 200 mètres. Il se retourna vers le groupe de vices amiraux de droite et fit un salut militaire accompagné d'une courbe de politesse. Il fit la même chose pour le groupe de vices amiraux de gauche.

Une fois monté les escaliers, il reproduit les mêmes mouvement pour le groupe d'amiraux. Puis il monta les dernières marches, derrière les sièges réservés aux amiraux et au lieu de s'asseoir sur leurs sièges en diamants, il posa ses fesses sur les marches en béton. L'enfant savait qu'il avait lancé une bombe dans le monde entier. Il savait que tous ceux qui entendait ces paroles n'y croyaient pas.

Il savait aussi que ceux qui allaient suivre avec ces amis allaient être bien pire. Lui et les autres. Ils avaient pris une décision. Et ils savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

\- Arrêtez d'autant stressé les gars ! Je vais détendre un peu ça moi !

Un garçon sauta d'en dehors le tunnel et fit son apparition sur le grand chemin :

\- SALUT TOUT LE MOOOONDE !

Chrysos soupira, il n'était vraiment pas discret ce crétin. La foule et le monde entier scrutèrent cet enfant hors du commun, ces cheveux en forme d'éclair étaient rouge éclatant. Il était habillé d'un jean en cuire et d'une veste sans manche, elle aussi un cuir. Le petit garçon avait laissé sa veste ouverte et ne portait pas de tee-shirt, elle dévoilait un corps d'enfant déjà très musclé pour son petit âge.

Les bagues de fers à ces doigts et ces grosses chaussures noires ne laissait pas indifférent. En temps normal, jamais personne n'aurait parié sur le fait qu'il soit un dragon céleste. Il commença à marcher et à crier en même temps :

\- Mon nom à moi c'est Hyogen. Don Kotei Hyogen mais appelez moi juste Hyo !

Il marchait tout en faisant de grand mouvement de bras et il essayait de regarder le plus de marines qui formait la grande haie d'honneur ainsi il tournait beaucoup autour de lui même.

\- Vous savez on a pas préparé de discours ! Avec les copains on s'est dit qu'on allait vous parler de nous, qu'on allait se présenter quoi ! Et on s'est aussi dit que ce serait cool de parler de nos rêves ! Bah moi mon rêve c'est de donner des sourires aux gens !

En effet sa petite présentation était accompagné de son immense sourire enfantin.

\- Je veux voir des sourires, beaucoup de sourires ! D'ailleurs, il s'arrêta un moment et courut vers un marine dans la foule qui déglutit en le voyant, vous souriez vraiment pas beaucoup les mecs !

Il reprit sa marche un peu plus lentement et cette fois ci un peu déçu :

\- Bon ok c'est vrai que c'est pas cool ni pour vous ni pour nous d'être là mais bon ! Maintenant que ça y ai autant l'accepter en souriant non ? Ce sera plus facile !

Arrivé au terme du chemin, il s'arrêta et déclara :

\- Un sourire ne coûte rien mais il amène énormément croyez moi. N'en sous estimez pas le pouvoir. Il peut changer des vies… Et j'en suis la preuve !

Dans un grand sourire, il fit la même chose que son ami. Un salut militaire et une courbe de politesse aux vices amiraux et amiraux. Cependant il gardera surtout en mémoire le sourire échangé avec le vice-amiral Garp, le seul ayant osé le lui faire quand ces collègues restèrent encore sous le choc.

Il s'essaya lui aussi sur les marches d'escalier aux côtés de son ami :

\- T'en a encore fais des tonnes, lui chuchota-t-il

\- Tu crois ? rigola l'enfant aux cheveux rouges

Dans le tunnel un autre gamin soupira à l'idée de devoir parler après cet imbécile :

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Il sortit de sa place. Ses habits choquèrent le monde entier, une tenue de nouvelle recrue de la marine. Ni plus ni moins.

\- Je m'appelle Masayoshi. Don Anochi Masayoshi. Je suis désolé de vous remettre les pieds sur terre direct les gars parce que moi je veux parler de vous.

Comme son ami précédemment, il regardait les marine autour de lui.

\- Je vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins. Mon objectif c'est d'être un marine ! Mais je veux pas être à votre place ! Je veux pas me tenir droit sans rien dire ou encore pire… Je veux surtout pas resté assis !

Il serra les poings en regardant Sengoku qui grimaça de cette accusation.

\- Je rêve d'une monde juste… Ça semble si simple et si compliqué.

Il ralentit sa marche :

\- Il me faudrait des heures pour vous parler de ma justice. Oui je dis « ma » parce que « la » justice n'existe pas. Chacun à sa propre conception, sa propre vision. Et personne n'a le monopole du bien ou du mal. Ta justice n'est pas plus mauvaise ou plus bonne que la mienne juste différente. Cependant il y a des bases. Des principes sur lesquelles reposent ce mot si pur que vous portez sur le dos.

Il commençais à arriver devant les vices amiraux. Il se mit alors à les regarder plus attentivement.

\- Pour commencer le principe de TOLÉRANCE bordel de merde vous l'avez mis où celui là ? Comment a t'ont pu en arriver là ? Il y a le principe de LIBERTÉ aussi et notamment celle de pensée.

Il s'arrêta et regarda Sengoku avec une haine qui lui provoqua des sueurs froides :

\- Et quand je parle de liberté je parle de la notre en tant que marine. En tant qu'humain ! C'est une phrase toute simple qui devrait figurer sur toutes les entrées de chaque base : DIRE NON A LA HIÉRARCHIE QUAND ELLE PRONONCE DES PAROLES DE MORT.

Son hurlement venait d'une rage profonde et enfouie en lui. Il la relâcha d'un coup, comme si ça faisait des siècles qu'il voulait la dire. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte cela provoqua un grand souffle. Il venait inconsciemment de déclencher une vague de haki des rois qui fit s'évanouir les marines les plus faibles cachés au fond de la haie d'honneur.

\- Woow… chuchota Kizaru visiblement abasourdie comme le reste de ces collègues

Il reprit son souffle et continua plus calmement.

\- A l'heure où la marine tuerait un cortège de veuve et d'orphelin sur ordre de la hiérarchie… A l'heure où on détruit des îles, ces habitants et son histoire simplement pour en faire des exemples… A l'heure où la marine n'est qu'une marionnette au service du gouvernement mondial. On a beaucoup de boulot les gars. J'espère qu'on pourra construire une meilleure marine tous ensemble. Il faudra d'abord qu'on s'occupe de nous même avant de s'occuper des pirates. Ça prendra du temps mais on le fera.

Il souffla un bon coup et fit encore le même rituel que l'ont fait ces deux amis juste avant.

\- T'as niqué tous leurs sourires bâtard

\- Ferme là ! Y'a pas de quoi rire !

\- Taisez vous vous deux !

La cérémonie se poursuivit. Une petite fille avait pleuré en parlant de sa volonté de voir les humains et les hommes poissons cohabiter ensemble. L'esclave sirène de son père lui en parlait tous le temps. Elle avait donné naissance à une enfant mi-sirène mi-dragon céleste du aux relations forcés de son père. Elle est morte en voulant accoucher de sa fille et finalement le bébé à été tué sous les yeux de la petite qui racontait ça sans pouvoir retenir ces larmes.

\- J'veux jamais être comme eux ! J'ai jamais ressentit autant d'amour et de sécurité qu'avec Sariena… C'était son rêve de voir nos deux races cohabiter alors… alors… Je veux continuer à faire vivre son rêve en moi ! Je veux accomplir sa dernière volonté !

Une autre enfant parle du fait que la femme et l'homme se devait d'être égaux. Elle avait vu sa mère se faire battre, violer et finalement tuer sous ses yeux toutes sa vie et malgré qu'elle soit une dragonne céleste personne n'a jamais rien fait puisque l'homme est supérieur à la femme dans leurs traditions.

\- Ça doit changer et je veux incarner ce changement !

Tsuru lui fit un clin d'œil quand leurs regards se croisèrent

Un garçon tout petit d'à peine six ans parla d'amour et d'un idéal de paix :

\- Les gens ne s'aiment pas assez ici et pourtant on appelle cet endroit la Terre Sainte… Comment c'est dans le reste du monde ? Si c'est encore pire bah moi je veux qu'on fasse tous un effort pour changer ça ! Et je veux bien commencer à le faire moi cet effort ! C'est facile la paix, c'est nous qui la compliquons.

Finalement le dernier discours n'allait pas tarder. C'était la dernière petite fille et la plus jeune. Cinq petites années. Elle tenait timidement l'escargomicro et commença à marcher, à coup de très petits pas. Tout son corps tremblait mais elle rassembla ces forces et commença :

\- J-Je m'appelle Oneiro. Don Epitefxi Oneiro. J-Je n'ai pas de trop de rêve… Pardon. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis mais je n'en n'ai pas… Alors à la place je vais vous raconter le rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière.

Elle ferma les yeux et au dessus de sa tête des couleurs firent leurs apparitions. On y voyait l'amiral en chef actuel avec beaucoup de marine, leurs capes étaient cependant blanches.

\- J'ai rêvais que la marine portait le mot justice sur les épaules… Juste à côté de celui liberté !

Sur la cape de Sengoku, les deux mots apparurent. Le visage ferme de Sengoku avec sa casquette baissé au possible apparurent en gros plan :

\- J'ai rêvé que la marine le portait fièrement !

Dans l'air au dessus de sa tête, le visage de Sengoku s'illumina d'une lumière blanche qui laissa place à un autre décor : Mariejoie.

\- J'ai rêvé qu'ils pouvaient le porter fièrement car l'esclavage n'existait plus.

Les enfants qui venaient de parlerapparurent, jouant avec des enfants de toutes les races :

\- J'ai rêvé que Mariejoie devenait ce qu'elle était huit siècles auparavant… Une terre d'accueil et de partage. Une terre cosmopolite où vit l'égalité et l'équité.

Mariejoie se fit plus petite jusqu'à voir la planète Terre qui tournoyait sur elle même, montrant de temps en temps des zooms sur certains endroits où les gens étaient heureux.

\- J'ai rêvé que tout le monde souriait aux autres et que grâce aux efforts de chacun, la tristesse et la souffrance à été rasé de notre monde.

L'image fit un zoom sur un endroit au hasard où l'on voyait des hommes et des femmes et beaucoup d'autres races :

\- J'ai rêvé que les être vivants qu'ils soient hommes, femmes, hommes poissons, sirènes, longs bras, longues jambes ou n'importe quel autres… Nous naissions tous libres et égaux.

La masse de gens de différentes races s'embrassèrent. Des hommes avec des hommes ou des femmes avec des hommes poissons :

\- Et que par conséquent on pouvait tous aimer librement n'importe qui.

La petite fille rouvrit les yeux et les images au dessus de sa tête disparurent aussi tôt.

\- Je pense que la Terre est assez grande pour tous nous accueillir et assez riche pour tous nous satisfaire. Je pense que chacun de nous veut donner le bonheur à son prochain, pas le malheur. Si nous le pouvions on s'aiderait tous. On a tous notre place dans le monde… Nous pouvons tous avoir une vie belle et libre.

L'enfant s'arrêta de marcher et de parler. Elle commença à pleurer :

\- Mais nous l'avons oublier…

Elle reprit en sanglotant :

\- L'envie nous a détruit… La peur nous barricade dans la haine… L'habitude a rendu normal les effusions de sang. On a banalisé le drame… Nous ne savons plus être satisfait. L'intelligence nous a renfermé sur nous même. Le savoir nous a rendu cynique. Nous somme inhumains à force d'intelligence.

L'enfant fit encore une pause :

\- Nous ne ressentons pas assez et nous pensons beaucoup trop. Nous sommes trop mécanisé et nous manquons d'humanité. Nous sommes trop cultivé et nous manquons de tendresse et de gentillesse… Nos vies ne sont devenus que violence…

Elle ferma de nouveaux les yeux et les images de son monde parfait réapparurent :

\- Je crois que mon rêve c'est que celui de mes grands frères et sœurs se réalisent…

Arrivée au bout du chemin elle regarda vers le ciel et ajouta d'une voix pleine de mélancolie :

\- Vous savez… Je… Je crois… Je crois que toutes les réalités ont un jour commencé par un rêve.

Elle refit le même rituel que les dix huit fois précédentes et partis rejoindre sa famille le haut des escaliers.

Le premier jeune garçon à avoir parlé pris de nouveau le micro et avança :

\- Je vous prie de me laisser clôturer la cérémonie.

Sengoku hésita mais finalement il se leva et se retourna pour lui faire face. Le premier à faire de même fut Kizaru qui fut suivis par Aokiji et Akainu. L'enfant avait tous ses auditeurs devant ces yeux, il commença :

\- Nous ne sommes pas crédules. Nous savons que pour réaliser nos rêves il faudra nous battre. Nous savons aussi qui est notre ennemi.

Dans le dos des enfants, une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Un bâtiment venait d'exploser. Sengoku n'en crut pas ces yeux :

\- Ce bâtiment… C'est celui… Celui… Celui où il y a le trône vacant !

L'enfant avait déjà tout prévu. C'était une déclaration de guerre pur et dur envers le gouvernement mondial et tous les dragons célestes. Cette explosion était un symbole fort de leur ras-de-bol.

\- Nous savons que le seul moyen d'avoir la paix sera malheureusement de faire la guerre.

Il fit un pas et leva son poing au ciel. Tous les enfants l'imitèrent d'un regard déterminé :

\- L'amour et la mémoire seront nos armes sur le chemin du combat vers la vérité de notre flamme !

Une seconde explosion se fit entendre. Et c'est à ce moment que les agents du gouvernements commencèrent à intervenir. Tout alla très vite. Les marines eurent ordre de décamper en vitesse vers leurs propres quartiers. Sengoku vit la dernière petite fille se faire violemment frapper. Il entendit aussi des coups de feu et son haki de l'observation lui signalait des voix qui s'affaiblissaient.

Dans le reste du monde, ils ne virent pas la répression. Chacun resta stoïques un moment. Plusieurs minutes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Bah ils sont pas mézants les dragons célestes m'man ! Pou'quoi t'mas dit qu'ils étaient mauvais ? demanda une fillette pleine d'incompréhension

Sa mère ne trouva aucune réponse à lui fournir. Sur la terre blanche de Baltigo Dragon se leva et alla dans ces appartements. Koala se demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a le chef ?

\- Aucune idée… Je sais pas si il est content ou pas. En fait je sais pas si il faut l'être, lui répondit le second de l'armée

Koala aussi resta stoïque. Que ressentir ? Elle qui avait été esclave… Mais ces enfants étaient pleins de volonté et en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ces huit derniers siècles de douleur et de malheur.

Dragon ne cessait de s'en vouloir. Il était énervé au possible.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Il reconnut la voix grave de Kuma :

\- Les petits… Ils vont se faire tuer !

De rage il shoota dans un bureau. Pleins de papier volèrent. Kuma resta silencieux tandis que Dragon sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux :

\- Si… J'étais plus fort j'irais immédiatement les sauver ! Si seulement…

Il frappa encore dans un bureau avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il entendit des reniflement dans son dos :

\- K-Kuma… Tu…

En effet, les yeux blancs de l'homme ourson étaient remplis de perles salés qui coulaient comme des rivières. Dragon n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état :

\- Si tu savais comme je suis triste Dragon. Ce monde dont ils ont parlés… Je ne le verrais jamais. Ces enfants, je ne pourrait jamais voir ce qu'ils feront à l'avenir et surtout…

Ces genoux tombèrent au sol. Il mit sa main sur ces yeux pour limiter le flottement, sans succès :

\- Je ne pourrais jamais les aider à réaliser leurs rêves ! Jamais les soutenir !

Kuma faisait allusion à sa futur mort du à son accord avec le gouvernement mondial. Dragon serra les poings. Il devait agir, vite, il devait se comporter comme un leader. Il le prit par les épaules et lui dit fermement :

\- Si tu peux faire quelque chose ! Tu es corsaire. Va les sauver d'une mort certaine et ramène les ici.

Kuma mit quelques instants à comprendre. Il renifla et sourit en hochant la tête. Les enfants sont le futur, il se devait, avant de mourir, de sauver ce futur qui semblait si parfait.

Du côté de la marine Sengoku avait immédiatement convoqué les hauts gradés. Ils s'étaient tous assis sur une table ronde. Bizarrement il n'y avait pas un bruit. Personne n'osait parler de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Sengoku se lança, il devait oser :

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à prendre ma retraite.

Il patienta quelques instants pour laisser la nouvelle rentrer dans le cerveau de chacun puis il se leva et commença à marcher le long de la table circulaire :

\- Pour être honnête je ne suis pas apte à affronter les prochaines décennies. J'y pensais déjà depuis un moment mais ces gamins m'ont convaincus. Par contre…

Déjà arrivé à la moitié de la table il s'arrêta et regarda un à un les trois amiraux :

\- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deviendra amiral en chef, pour être honnête je n'y ai jamais réfléchis. Mais peu importe.

Il reprit sa marche :

\- Vous tous. Non, nous tous. Nous allons devoir être fort pour affronter ce qu'il va se passer. Pour affronter le fruit de nos récoltes finalement…

Il les congédias. En effet il n'avait pas besoin de parler plus que ça.

Quelques jours plus tard Sengoku apprit que tous les enfants avaient été enfermé dans des prisons. Encore quelques jours plus tard il appris qu'ils avaient étaient libérés par on ne sait trop qui mais que l'information devait rester secrète. Encore après on lui appris que Portgas D. Ace avait était capturé et qu'il allait se faire exécuter donc par ce fait la marine déclarait une guerre totale à Barbe Blanche.

\- Bordel vous auriez pas pu attendre que je prenne tranquillou ma retraite avant de faire tout ça ?

 **FIN.**

 _10 PAGES ! Mais bon ça faisait un moment que ça me trottait dans la tête. Il n'y aura pas de suite c'est juste un OS. Juste un petit écrit coup ci coup ça. J'aurais voulu davantage développer mais ça aurait prit 30 pages là x) Cependant si j'ai l'envie, le temps et l'inspi je vous pondrais un truc sur les petits et mignons dragons célestes qu'on a vu là. Genre un petit OS pour parler en détails de chacun._

 _Et pour les prénoms ce sont tous des traductions de mots en Grec ou en Japonais. J'ai pris des mots qui caractérisent mes personnages. (Or et Silence pour le premier par exemple pour dire que le silence est d'or)_

 _Enfin bref ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez moi une 'tite review pleeeaasse 3_


End file.
